frosgorefandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance
|deputy_leader = Bradley Williams|founder = Joseph Campbell}}The Alliance is a political party in Frosgore. The party was founded in May 2018 by Joseph Campbell. The Alliance is currently leading a government with the CRC. In the May 2018 general election the Alliance became the second largest and formed a government with the left wing parties. After the June 2018 general election the party increased its vote share and entered into a CRC lead government. The party manifesto for the 14 July 2018 parliamentary election can be found here. History Founding The Alliance was founded around the 11 May 2018 and was a merger of the URC and LNP just before the first general election. In the first general election the party ran a strong campaign and won 17.1% of the votes and won 4 seats. 3 of those went to URC and 1 to LNP. Over time the URC gained a dominant role in the Alliance until the LNP was finally absorbed by the party. ' Campbell government After the May elections Joseph Campbell managed to become prime minister with support from the left wing parties ' In late May 2018 Callum Campbell was selected as the party nominee for president. In the second round he won 62,8% of the vote against Gabriel Dahleen’s 37.2% thus making Campbell the first president of frosgore ' Coalition with the CRC In the June 3rd election, the party increased its vote share to 24.1% and won 5 seats all of those went to members of the URC, however Joseph Campbell was not able to form a government with the left, and instead joined in a coalition government with the CRC ' In early June Callum Campbell resigned as president. Brandon Blank now ran as the candidate for the alliance and won a safe victory with 55.0% in the second round. In mid-June, Brandon Blank sadly passed away, leaving the office of the presidency vacant. In the June 24th election, the party increased its vote share to 25.9% and won 6 seats. The party was a part of an election coalition with the FUP. The party has agreed with the CRC to form a parliamentary coalition, which has formed the 2nd Government of Angel Hadzhiev. Do Leadership Joseph Campbell stepped down as leader of the Alliance on 2 June 2018. He cited the need for fresh blood in party leadership as one of the reasons for his departure. An internal election was held on the same day, with Nicholas Do winning the position of leader of the Alliance. He has reaffirmed his support of social liberal ideals, including the belief in democracy, equal opportunity, and a free market. Jon Leadership Do stepped down as leader of the Alliance on (date needs to be added) and Jon Isak was elected as the new leader of the Alliance. He vanished shortly after being elected leader, during hurricane Cheevers. Ideology The ideology of The Alliance draws on centrist and social liberal ideas. The party strongly believes in democracy and supports cooperation between different parties Internal Factions The Alliance has one internal faction. The Social Democratic Alliance This is an organization within the Alliance which focuses on center-left policies. This organization was established on 20 July 2018 by Nicholas Do to allow those who were pushed out by the FUL's left shift a place to express their center-left views. As of 20 July 2018, 2 members are a part of this faction. Policies The policies of the Alliance ranges from investing in smaller businesses, to improving the environment and improving our infrastructure and education Education The Alliance wants to invest in education and get a state of the art education system. The Current educaton minister Eli Bartolome has passed legislation that makes public schools better ' Health The party wants to improve healthcare by making it more accessible. The current Health minister Isaac Muddle has worked on improving healthcare throughout his career Defense The Alliance believes in a peace through strength approach to defending the country. The first line of defense will always be diplomacy in order to limit the loss of human life. Frosgore's military capabilities should be comparable, if not superior, to its neighbors, and the party wants to maintain defensive structures, a sizable active force, and a reserves force. The current minister of defense, Nicholas Do, has worked with these situations and hopes to improve Frosgore's military while helping to sort out conflicts with other nations. ' Foreign Policy The Alliance supports the Frosgore-Retford deal and free trade agreement '' Infrastructure During the Campbell government, The Alliance voted in favour of bills reforming national infrastructure. Civil Liberties The party believes in democracy, and tries to further and improve it. The Alliance has supported civil liberties and the freedom of the Frosgorian people to do as they wish in a lawful manner. They have supported constitutional amendments and bills to protect the rights of citizens. Electoral Results Parliamentary In May 2018 the party won 4 of the 21 seats in parliament and became the second largest party. In June 2018 the party’s vote share increased to 24,1% In the 14 July 2018 election, the parties vote share increased, while the number of seats and position in government did not. Presidential In May 2018, the party;s candidate, Callum Campbell, won the presidential election. However, he resigned after eight days in office. In the 25th of June election, the Alliance chose not to field a candidate for the office of the presidency. Instead, they decided to back independent candidate Nikola Licanin. Nikola won this election. There was no run-off for this election. Nicholas Do, the leader of the Alliance, decided at the last minute to register for the Category:Parties Category:Center